warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kela De Thaym/Quotes
Quotes from Kela De Thaym, Grineer boss of the planet Sedna Pre-Update 18 *''"Come, PLAYERNAME... Your end awaits you..."'' *''"The Sisters... They will reward me well... When I present your head to them..."'' *''"Be warned... I will not abide your intrusion, Tenno..."'' *''"First... I will kill you, PLAYERNAME... Then... I will eradicate every last member of CLANNAME!"'' *''"This Tenno... It continues to mock me with its insolence..."'' *''"Tenno, in my domain... No matter... They shan't survive long..."'' During an Assassination Mission Pre-Battle *''"Tenno, you really want this? Fine! Let's do this!"'' :: *''"Wake up you gutsacks! The Tenno cheaters have decided to disrespect the rules of Rathuum, and come after me directly. (Crowd Booing) Should I show them what we do to cheaters?! (Crowd Cheering)"'' :: *''"I can tell you understand what an honor this will be, to have your tiny necks snapped by the Kela De Thaym! That's why you're so eager. I can appreciate that, and so does my audience! (Crowd Cheering)"'' :: Battle Introduction *''"(Crowd Cheering) Snakes, you can be part of my story, but I don't think you'll like the ending! (Crowd Cheering)"'' :: Orbital Strike *''"Come now, Tenno can't hit harder than that? (Crowd Cheering)"'' :: *''"I'll be back, right after these missiles!"'' :: *''"Let's pick up where we left off!"'' :: *''"I'm losing my patience, Tenno. No more playing!"'' :: *''"This is my show, my 'audience! I call the shots! Who do you think you are?" :: Taunts *''"The Tenno, (Yawn) I was expecting... I don't know. More."'' :: *''"Ooh, Snake, a couple more hits to the face and you'll look just like my audience!"'' :: *''"Where do you think you are, your Dojo? This is Rathuum!"'' :: *''"Really now, Tenno. My Roller balls are sharper than you!"'' :: Audience * :: * :: * :: Low Health *''"You can't kill me! I'm Kela De Thaym, '''DAMMIT!!"'' :: *''"NO! You will not- egh... (Crowd Laughter)"'' :: *''"Tenno... Listen... I can help you... become an Executioner. You can kill all the Grineer YOU WANT!! (Crowd Booing)"'' :: *''"AAAAGH... Stop...Tenno... I can make you famous! (Crowd Booing)"'' :: *"NAAAAAAAHH!! (Crowd Cheering)" :: *''"You maggot-minded mongrels, they're the enemy, not me! (Crowd Booing)"'' :: *''"SILENCE!! Who said you could boo me?! (Crowd Booing)"'' :: Defeat *''"No, no, NO! 'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! '(Crowd Cheering)"'' :: During Dog Days Tactical Alert Intro *''"Tenno. Sneaky, underhanded, snakey little Tenno. A special Rathuum! Executioners and accused will fight with ACID THROWERS! Ret! Lathuum! Beg...! Bet Lath... *cough* Let! Rathuum! Begin! Do you smell something? GAS LEAK? Gas leak? That's hilarious. Haha. Wait! Exec... Executioners! Iz such a nice day. Do we really wanna fight? Or... dooo weee wannaaa... PARTY?! WA-TER-RR FIIIGHT! I! Said! WATER FIGHT! WADDAFITE! I want a drink with a pink umbrella in it. WATERFIGHT!"'' Starting Mission *''"Ah my executioners are all dressed up and ready for fun. Dey look so cute."'' *''"Hosers and Squirts, fill your weapons. Ah stop complaining ya know ya love it."'' *''"Are! You! Ready ta GET WET?! Hmm? Sure sure, fix the gas leak, whatever. Don't bother me with details."'' *''"Alright! Now get out there and show me some H2-WHOO-OA!"'' *''"3-2-1! I! Order You! To Have! Fun! DING DING DING!"'' Executioners Begin Winning *''"Hah, drip, drip you Tenno squirts! Losing team mops up the arena."'' *''"HA ha! My executioners have you hosed, Tenno! D... do you think we're gonna get in trouble for this?"'' *''"You're all washed up, Tenno! We should solve all our problems like this."'' Executioners Begin Losing *''"My mighty executioners, bowing out 'cause they're too wet? Are you even Grineer? Pfft."'' *''"It's all fun and games until WE START LOSING! Pick up your act, Executioners! Fix the gas leak? Pfft. Y'know, we never really talk."'' *''"Executioners: If those were still acid cannons, you'd be in a world of hurt right now. HOSE THE TENNO! FOR SQUISHY HONOR!"'' Mission Victory *''"Round over! Back in your corners and wring out your unmentionables! NEW ROUND!"'' *''"The only fun to be had in Rathuum, is by me, watching you, DIE. Why has nobody DIED? Oh. Right."'' *''"Bah! So you won this one. Best out of... how many have... LET'S DO IT AGAIN, MEATSACKS!"'' Mission Defeat *''"Well, well, well. Even with all your underhanded Tenno gas leak trickery and slippery weapon-swappery and... and... stuff... Still, mighty Grineer conditioning WINS THE DAY! KE-LA'S NUMBER ONE! KE-LA'S NUMBER ONE!"'' Category:Quotes